


A story

by GalaxyPetals



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPetals/pseuds/GalaxyPetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has too much to think about when he goes out to get coffee he doesn't even like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story

Coffee shops weren’t your second home, you're not even sure how you manged to get into spending 20 dollars a week at one. Coffee had this sort of, gut-wrenching smell that was too overwhelming and strong. Some people thought it was, relaxing? Soft mutters shitty radio music, a sense of others, though that really wasn't something you needed. Arriving at coffee shops felt more like a hobby than anything, and that was good for a little college boy like you, but, maybe you didn't really even come for the coffee. None of those things were the reason you came, it wasn’t even for the gaudy decor or darkly painted walls that made you feel as if the place was sneaking in. You weren’t uncomfortable in these places, even if you had more negative things to say about it than you did positives. So what was the whole reason you came?

Maybe it was for the asshole that always took **your** spot and gave you up and down looks when you pasted by. Like he even knew he **WAS** the shit. and you think he gave you a grin because he knew that he was already pushing your buttons, or maybe he was trying to be kind, your snarky little self would never know. Though, he didn’t seem _unfriendly_ , he was _always_ tapping his feet, or wiggling his legs and humming some old songs you think your father would listen too on the way to the kingdom hall. He also was on his phone a lot, a pricey one at that. You're not sure if you've seen his curly hair around anywhere else but here, he seemed pretty into whatever he was doing most of the time, so you also tend to just, leave him be.

Sometimes he had a friend with him and you listen to him -(you totally weren't a snoop)-, and think about his voice with weak legs, it was orotund, kinda like yours but not as throaty or strident. Though, he used old slang that if you didn’t give him a second glance you may think he was an old man or maybe a kid that listened to his father far too closely. His skin was another thing you found yourself almost _lusting_ over, he was rather tan, it made the bright purple he wore pop out, maybe he was mixed race? Maybe Vietnamese and Caucasian, his eyes were a bit lighter after all, that sort of amber, light brown, you're sure he has a pretentious word for the color that they are. You’re a lot darker than him, you suppose your bright colors call out compared to your skin tone too, you’re  ¼ Puerto Rican and ¾ African American, your eyes were so dark you could hardly figure out where your pupils were. Features though, they were something you admired and stuck with you most, by this point you think you only get coffee to look and think all about this man. Your facial features, were sunken in cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and a nose a lot like David Bowie’s, looks different from all angles and very slim, under your sweater you were gangly and not a square as some man in a magazine would be. Him, he was round and stocky, maybe because he was very short, though, you're 6'2 and wore dumb heeled combat boots, so maybe not THAT short.. His face was soft and you think he’d be more endearing with a button nose like yours, but it was actually big and flat, maybe even a little homely. (It also looked like it would get in the way and make it awkward to make out with him..gay) Instead of nice cheek bones he had lovable dimples and under his shirt he probably had something to grab that wasn’t his rib cage, but squishy skin that was more than likely ticklish and maybe the only similarity you had with him was that you both didn’t fit the average white American male cutout that had stubble, a stylish haircut that proved masculinity, and a very square and fit body that made you look like you were more than young ass eating men. 

That was certainly _a lot_ to think about while just sipping a cup of joe, Kankri! Good thing this wasn’t an everyday thing or else thick thighs over there might actually be a friend rather than eye candy to fathom about or someone you wank off too. You couldn’t help but give him a few more looks, a double to you was more like a sneaky 'ten take', however, you were thinking about his hair, it was curly, but was it dry? Was it frizzy? All you knew it wasn't a uncontrollable mess like yours, and you couldn't help but look at his pudgy fingers, you would never have guess they played almost 10 instruments. Nonetheless you finally decided to choke down the rest of your bland and salty coffee and write down something on a napkin. It was brief message, explaining he was  _always_  sitting in your spot and that maybe you two should share it sometime, your number right below, too bad you weren’t a skilled artist, you might have put a throwing up emoji with a heart if you were quirky and again artist. Before you make your way out and throw away your coffee cup, you slip that napkin in front of the other's chubby arms and can only hope that he doesn't throw it away and think about it for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short forgive me lord jesus


End file.
